Gothic and Loneliness ~I'm the very DIVA~
Gothic and Loneliness ~I'm the very DIVA~ è un Kagamine Rin canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade scritto e prodotto da Takashi Narushima. Il canzone è stato aggiunto il 14 giugno 2012. Informazioni La canzone è un PV animato. Liriche Giapponese=闇夜の月　暗い森に 散りばめられた　星をたどり 扉の向こうで微笑する 「お上がりなさい　ようこそ我が館へ」 ランプの燈　揺れる光 出迎えた猫　右足無し 蠢く気配はとめどなく 少年の帰路を　遠ざけた 白馬の王子様 さあ 私の手を 取って 指に 誓いのキスをして 焦げついた魂は 病的に狂わしく 何度でもあなたを求める 紅茶に混ぜた媚薬から 分岐する運命の 選択肢は渡さないわ もしあなた 逃げるなら 分かるでしょ？ あの猫（ペット） 可哀想 迷路に迷い込んで 引き千切られた　華のように 美しく孤独に ひらり ひらり 舞い我の下（もと）へ 間違い探しはもう　したくない あなたでもう　何人目？ 幻の生身の人間 老いない身体に　とり憑いた 螺旋状の幻想に 幾度となく騙された 触れられない 不老の実体 触れられない 不死の実体 侵すこと　許されぬ事実 受け継いできた　呪いの種 気付かずに　華咲かせた 罪と罰は自らに 終わらない　呪いの展開 地縛する　主の喝采 暗黒なイデア劇場 主役の席を改めよう お前はそう、猫になれ 右手はいただこう 人里に降り立った 新たなる　言い伝え 「森の奥、そこには妖精が」 冒険心をかきたて 騙し討つオーディションが 今まさに始まろうとする|-|Romaji=yamiyo no tsuki kurai mori ni chiribamerareta hoshi o tadori tobira no mukou de bishou suru "oagarinasai youkoso waga yakata e" LAMP no tou yureru hikari demukaeta neko migiashi nashi ugomeku kihai wa tomedonaku shounen no kiro o toozaketa hakuba no ouji-sama saa watashi no te o totte yubi ni chikai no KISS o shite kogetsuita tamashii wa byouteki ni kuruwashiku nando demo anata o motomeru koucha ni mazeta biyaku kara bunki suru unmei no sentakushi wa watasanai wa moshi anata nigeru nara wakaru desho? ano PET kawaisou meiro ni mayoikonde hikichigirareta hana no you ni utsukushiku kodoku ni hirari hirari mai ware no moto e machigai sagashi wa mou shitakunai anata de mou nanninme? maboroshi no namami no ningen oinai karada ni toritsuita rasenjou no gensou ni ikudo to naku damasareta furerarenai furou no jittai furerarenai fushi no jittai okasu koto yurusarenu jijitsu uketsuide kita noroi no tane kizukazu ni hanasakaseta tsumi to batsu wa mizukara ni owaranai noroi no tenkai jibaku suru nushi no kassai ankoku na idea gekijou shuyaku no seki o aratameyou omae wa sou, neko ni nare migite wa itadakou hitosato ni oritatta aratanaru iitsutae "mori no oku, soko ni wa yousei ga" boukenshin o kakitate damashiutsu AUDITION ga ima masani hajimarou to suru|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di BerrySubs' The dark night's moon. In the dark forest, I follow the inlaid stars, And give a smile on the other side of the door. "Please come in. Welcome to my mansion." The lamps' light. The swaying light. The cat I greeted has no right leg. The wriggling hint ceaselessly Kept the boy's route back at a distance. A prince on a white horse. Come, Take my hand. Place a kiss Of oath On my fingers. The irrecoverable souls Will abnormally and insanely Seek you many times. Destiny's alternatives that diverge from the aphrodisiac That I mixed into black tea, I won't hand them over. In the case that You escape, Do you understand? That cat (pet) Seems adorable. Lose your way in the maze, Like plucked-off flowers. Beautifully in solitude; Nimbly, Nimbly Fluttering to be under me (where I am). I don't want to search for mistakes anymore. With you, it's already been how many people? A human of phantastic flesh and blood. I took over unold bodies. I was deceived many a time By helical illusions. An never-aging entity That can't be touched. An immortal entity That can't be touched. An entity whose violated acts can't be forgiven. Not noticing the seed of a curse that Could take over, I let the flowers bloom. The crime and punishment personally-- The development of a curse that won't end. An main ovation that binds the earth. The dark idea theater. Let's alter the post of lead actor. You, yes, become the cat. I will indulge upon your right arm. A new legend that Went down to human habitation. "Deep in the forest, there's a fairy." It stirs adventurous hearts; I decide to just now let begin An audition that'll be a surprise attack. Video 【ProjectDIVA Arcade】Gothic and Loneliness ～I'm the very DIVA～ PV|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Curiosità *A partire dal febbraio 2017, questa è la prima canzone Rin ad avere un rating 10 stelle di difficoltà. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni del 2011